A Sinuous Discovery
by VintageBeef
Summary: Anna, a hyperactive redhead is just diagnosed with lupus. Elsa, her bestfriend who secretly loves her, will do everything for her to live to the fullest before she expires. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold evening.

The sky was low, the wind was howling, and the clouds were approaching black in hue. _The weather was being a bitch again._

I walked over the sofa and decided to take a nap. I woke up extra early this morning because I needed to finish dealing with the apartment bills. _I need to get some rest after a long morning of minimal-labor._ I could force my eyes shut, but my mind was pulling an all-nighter. Staring mindlessly at my coffee table was a picture of my bestfriend and I. _Anna._

Anna is an eccentric, selfless, hyperactive redhead. She's pretty convenient to be with. She improves your happiness and abates misery, albeit she lives in a sad life. All she has left is Kai, her blind dad. Everyone in her mother's side had died, her mom included. Which was weird, all of them weren't able to reach the age of 25.

Her mom died while giving birth to Anna, at the age of 24.

Her _brother_ died while he was asleep, at 21.

Her aunt died during a war, at age 23.

Her grandmother died while eating cereal, _(no one exactly knows why..) _at age 20.

Her great grandmother got hit by a falling coconut, aged 18.

Her great-great grandmother died of Malaria, aged 22.

While her great-great-great grandmother— _or let's just call it her ancestor —_ got eaten by a dinosaur, aged 19.

We think it's like a curse that runs through her mom's family. Every woman in her family dies before the age of 25. She accepts this and focuses instead on taking care of her blind father, refusing to go into any kind of relationship as she is sure that she wouldn't live till she reached her 25th birthday. Which is in 2 days, so we're making sure nothing bad happens to her. While Kai, on the other hand, as a fellow dad, thinks there's a big part of being a father that means these thoughts particularly bubble to the surface. Seriously though he doesn't worry too much, which I understand: it's better to put everything you've got into living your life and spending as much time with your family as you can and to never waste at moment. He'd check up on her every morning to make sure she's still alive, and would stick his arm out their window and give me a thumbs up sign every morning, letting me know she's okay.

I have never liked a friend as much I like Anna. I've never cared about someone as much as I care about her. I've always been so concerned with myself, and what I can do to make ME happy, that I've completely abandoned the people I treasure the most.

So I'm in love with this girl. I've got it _bad_ for her. But unfortunately, Anna is closed for love. Hell, she turned down _every single guy_ in our city. Nerds, the good guys, the bad-asses, _average joes_. She even turned down _the_ Hans Westergard for being _too sexy_. She's definitely closed for love. Instead of wasting her time for these things, she spends most of her time on her job—_singing_. Singing has kept her on track and heading in the right direction all through her life, it has kept her motivated despite all the obstacles she'd been through.

The picture was right in front of me, so it seemed convenient to just stare at it.

At the picture.

At her face_._

_If only I could just rub my face on her face, then that would've been—_"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" a shrill cry of a girl pierce through my ears, making me jump. _What the hell?_

"DON'T DO IT!" I fluttered my eyes open, letting out a faint sigh. I decided to go outside to see what the fuss is all about. I grabbed my shoes, swiftly put them on and briskly ran out of the house.

As I got out of the house, I took my time looking for the bustle, thoughtlessly kicking leaves out of the way. The area where I live in was rather small. It's an incorporated municipality smaller than a city—like a borough. Since Arendelle was a small city, everyone here treat each other like family. The one that has love and spats, but come together in harmony when chips are down. We respect each other, showing love, communicating love and honor, responsible and respectful to all.

A large crowd gathered around a house. _The hell is going on?_ I pushed through the crowd, bumping in a sea of people so I could get a better view of what all this was about. Everyone seemed to be lifting their heads up, so I lifted mine as well.

I raised my gaze and a gasp escaped my mouth. I watched the scene in shock. My legs trembled each passing second. My throat felt dry, it was getting harder to breath. I looked around the place, searching for a ladder, my eyes wide with fright. When I saw one, I instantaneously climbed it. Halfway through the ladder, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, my breathing deep as I grabbed another rung. _To the rooftop_.

As I reached my destination, I looked down at the pavement. _Holy shit. How did I not die on the way here—_I looked away from the pavement. I have to concentrate. I went up here for a reason. My eyes scanned the open area, looking for a certain person.

"Anna! Get down from there!" I yelled over the blustering sound of the wind.

_I don't think she heard me._

"Anna, Stop!"

She turned to me. "Elsa?"

"Stop what you're doing!" She looked at me with a baffled expression on her face, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing is worth throwing your life away. There are people who care about you, Anna! There's so much to live for!" Tears started to build in my eyes.

"Please. Don't do this." A tear escaped my eye. I wasn't going to let her do this. I can't lose another part of my life. Not again.

"Calm your tits, Elsa! I was just trying to get this pencil!" she said, bending down to get the pencil off the roof.

A huge wave of relief washed over me. "ANNA!" I grunted. Anna, startled when I mentioned her name, seemed to lose her balance. She began tumbling back and forth. I ran towards her before she could get hurt. When I reached her, she seemed to gain back her balance. "Gotcha!" she said before laughing hysterically. "What the hell, dude? You fucking scared the shit out of me." I carped. "I thought you were on a suicide mission earlier."

"Why on Earth would I even kill myself when there's 2 days left before my deadline?" She retorted back. _You didn't have to remind me. _"You climbed all the way here just to get a pencil?" I asked, changing the subject. She stuck out a piece of paper in front of my face, "I was composing."

"You're composing in the middle a rooftop that barely holds your weight." I caustically said. I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed her arm. We climbed down the rooftop together. _Not without a series of nitpicking at each other, of course._

A crowd gathered around us and began asking questions about what happened earlier. "I'm fine you guys!" Anna said. Though they didn't seem to believe her. "There's only 2 days left before I die. Why don't we just make the most of it instead of worrying over me? I'm fine. Really!" Anna said. With that, everyone began to part ways and head back to their homes. Anna and I decided to roam around the city for a bit before going home.

As we were strolling around the city, we bumped into a tall, skinny girl with rich brown hair carrying two suitcases.

"Hey Meg!" Anna greeted, eyeing the objects in the other girl's hands. "You're leaving?"

"Well.. It's been 3 months. What else am I supposed to do here when doc is already dead?" she turned to look at me. "Sorry, Els." Meg said, smiling sympathetically. "And Anna, by the way, I really couldn't find your results from your check-up. I'm really sorry." "No it's okay!" Anna assured her. "Don't worry, If I find it, I'm just going to mail it to Elsa." "Pshh, doesn't matter anyway. Just 2 more days then it'll be my expiration date." I rolled my eyes and shoved her arm. After that, Anna went back to her house. I quietly followed her from a distance, making sure she doesn't see me. It took like, 5 minutes before we reached her house. When we got there, it was already around nine o'clock. When she closed their door shut, I went closer and peaked through their window since it was left open.

Anna was taking her dad to his bed. She put him down carefully and fluffed his pillow before he lied down. Kai adjusted himself in all sorts of positions until he was comfortable. Anna was sitting at the edge of his bed, covering his body with a white blanket. "Hey dad. This'll be my last goodnight." She expressively said. Kai stuck both of his arms out and reached for Anna, inviting her for a hug. Anna accepted his invitation at once, bent down for a bone-crushing hug. After a long moment of a hugging session, Anna was the first one to speak up. "Goodnight dad."' Kai pulled Anna closer, kissed her forehead and glumly said, "Goodnight, Anna." My eyes brimmed with tears. _The feels. I. can't. even._ I was on the verge of bursting into feels. Whimpering, I struggled not to cry. Before I could get caught, I carefully went back down the stairs. When I reached the surface, I hastily ran from her house and went back to my apartment.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" I quietly asked the masked people in front of me. Nodding their heads, they brought up the materials I assigned them to bring. I raised the item I was holding, "Hammer."

"Rope."

"Wood."

"Nails."

"Duct tape."

"That's not duct tape!" Rapunzel hissed. "Yes it is!" Flynn protested. "That's masking tape you idiot!"

"I'm sorry alright! I got confused between the two, so I bought both of them instead. _Here's_ the duct tape." Flynn held the other tape in his left hand. "SSHHHH. We might get heard!"

"Are you really sure about this, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked. "Won't we get in trouble for doing this to Anna?" Olaf asked.

"Bulda will take care of us." I assured them. With my heart pounding crazily in my chest, I gripped the hammer I've been holding onto tightly.

"Come on."

* * *

**HEYY GUYSS**

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm really sorry if I'm bad at all those grammar stuff and shit**

**so no h8 pls**

**lel**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes.

The sunlight bathed my skin as I lay on my side. I tried closing my eyes again. What had happened yesterday was something I didn't want to deal with today.

_Only one day left and you're going to be alone for the rest of your shitty life._

Thoughts bit at my brain, forbidding me to go back to sleep.

I felt guilty for barricading Anna in her house. I didn't really care about Anna being locked up inside her house—I was worried about her safety. She'll be safe as long as she's inside her house. _Actually, she shouldn't have to go through any of this._

I sat up, my stomach growling. I reached for my phone and checked the time. _6:07_. _Just enough time to prepare Anna's breakfast._

As I planted my feet onto the cold mosaicked ground, a shiver runs up my spine. I put on my house sandals and a colossal yawn escaped my mouth. I walked out of my room and down the living room with beautiful fresco paintings adorning the walls. Inhaling the fresh air that went inside the house, I gagged at my body's smell. _Maybe I need to take a shower first._ Two marble statues stared at me as I walked into the indoor bathing area. I slipped into the warm water and quickly bathed. Water dripped off of me as I pulled on my clothes and sandals and headed out to the dining room.

I went in the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. A decadent smell wafted through the kitchen and the crackle of food cooking on an open flame filled my ears. _Pancakes with milk_. I put them in a plate and placed them in a tray, since I planned to serve Anna a breakfast in bed. _Hopefully she's still asleep_. I looked up and glanced at the clock. _6:42_. I quickly gathered all the utensils needed. Done.

_Something's missing.._

I spread the savory thick honey over my pancakes and added a dash of pepper. I took a bite of one of the fluffy pancakes. _Perfect_.

I carefully picked up the tray off the table and went out of the apartment. Just then, Olaf walked in my path and joined me. We started our journey to Anna's house.

"ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

_Oh shit._

I handed the tray to Olaf and immediately ran towards Anna's house.

By the time I reached her house, Anna had this scary _i-will-rip-your-balls-off_ look on her face. She was a combination of four things.

Puzzled, angry, disappointed, and pissed off.

Anna was rarely mad. Unlike other people, she knew how to control her temper. She has this very bubbly, fun-loving, sweet, sensitive, outgoing, positive attitude. But right now, you can feel the anger radiating off of her and somehow that was giving me _the heebie-jeebies._

"ELSA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

_Oh God. She's probably going to tear my nipples off and feed them to Peter fucking Griffin._

Okay, I need to calm down. _Just play it cool, and act like you didn't barricade this hot_ _motherfucker nine hours ago._

"Uhm… I….uh.."

_well fuck._

"WHY DID YOU IMPRISON ME IN MY HOUSE?"

"What? I didn't do that!" _better_.

"YES YOU DID!"

"No I didn't! I even brought you breakfast!" Olaf came in shortly and put the tray down to the nearest table.

"THEN WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO BARRICADE ME IN HERE? _WHO?_ OLAF?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Olaf answered.

"RAPUNZEL?"

Rapunzel, not less than ten feet away approached us, "IT WASN'T ME!"

"IT WASN'T ME EITHER!" Flynn shouted, standing beside Rapunzel.

"THEN WHO?!" Anna hissed. She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"LISTEN, ALL OF YOU. LYING IS NEVER ONE OF YOUR TALENTS, SO STOP IT!

ESPECIALLY YOU, ELSA. I KNOW YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS."

I stared at the ground guiltily.

"IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?

ANSWER ME!"

Olaf nudged me with his elbow.

"_Yes_, Anna, i planned all of this so you could reach your birthday. If you stay inside your house, you'll be safe." I finally answered.

"Yeah Anna, Elsa's right." Rapunzel and Flynn agreed, nodding their heads.

"OH ARE YOU SURE I'LL BE SAFE IN HERE? WHAT IF I FALL? WHAT IF I GET SHOT BY A STRAY BULLET? WHAT IF I TRIP ON MY OWN SHIT? WHAT IF—" She stopped talking as I stuffed her mouth with a forkful of pancakes.

"ELSA STOP IT. DON'T EVEN TRY ME!

I'M GOING TO DIE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! SO PLEASE, ALL OF YOU, JUST LEAVE ME BE."

…

"Let's leave her alone then." Flynn settled. "Yeah, let's get out of here." I said. We began climbing down her stairs when..

"WHAT THE? STOP!"

We stopped and turned to look at her. _Nah_.

We continued walking down the stairs.

"STOP! "

We turned to look at her again.

"AT LEAST UNLOCK ME IN HERE!" Anna harshly pleaded.

I sighed. "Alright. Let's strip the wood off, guys."

We went back to my apartment to return all the materials we used. I started washing the dishes I used for Anna's breakfast when I heard someone call in my computer. _Oaken_.

"Hey Uncle." I greeted him as I answered the call.

"Hello Elsa!" He replied. I was just about to say something when Rapunzel came in. "We failed again, Elsie." Rapunzel sighed as she put her rope down the table. Flynn and Olaf came in shortly, "Hey Elsa, where are we supposed to put these?" "Just leave it there; I'll take care of it." I instructed.

"What's happening in there? Everything's okay, ya?" Oaken asked. Just then, Bulda came in the house. "I heard ya'll barricaded Anna in her house?" She asked, somewhat amused by the news. "Everything's fine, Bulda." I said.

"You barricaded Anna in her house?" Oaken interrupted.

"We did it so she could reach her birthday tomorrow." I answered.

Oaken sighed. "Elsa. When are you going to accept the fact that she's going to die any time soon? There's nothing you can do if it's her time."

"I was just worried about Kai. She's the only family he has left and she's going to leave soon."

"Pssh, Kai already lost his son and his wife. I'm sure he can handle it."

I feel my entire body heating up. My body became tense. Every muscle in my body was bristling.

"It's not that simple." I disdainfully said.

"This isn't something that could be easily accepted. Being alone is very difficult." I continued as my eyes grew misty.

Silence stretched between, cars whizzed by the road, and that pathetic air sound my computer emitted.

After a long moment of silence, Oaken was the first one to speak up. "Well, I have to go now. Bye-bye, Elsa."

"Bye Uncle."

The room became silent, as a single tear dropped from my eyes.

Rapunzel, Flynn, Olaf, and Bulda stood at the doorway, all teary-eyed and their mouths agape from watching the exchange Oaken and I had earlier.

"Wha— will you guys get out of here!"

They snapped out of all the drama and obeyed. They silently went out of my apartment without saying any words.

I turned the computer off and decided to get some fresh air outside. I slid off my chair and exited my house.

When I finished locking the apartment, my eyes flitted towards Anna's house. _I should go apologize to her._

As I was on my way to her house, I bumped into someone. "Ow!"

"S-Sorry, I didn't see yo—" My sentence came to a halt when I saw the person. "Anna?"

"Oh hey Elsa!" She smiled.

"I'm sorry for— I'm really sorry for locking you inside your house." I apologized. It was just then that I realized that her crazy ape-shit demeanor earlier was gone.

"Oh It's okay. I know that you did that for the sake of my safety, and I understand." She assured. I just smiled at her and asked her the first thing that came into my mind.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh! We have a gig at a wedding reception in.." She stopped and looked at her watch. "In 20 minutes! We better go." She said, grabbing her dad's wrist. "See ya later Els!" I smiled and waved at her. 

* * *

_9:24._

I opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat.

_Off to the wedding reception._

The wedding reception was being held in a garden. The decorations and the designs screamed romance and elegance. The heaps of people in front of me blocked my view as I struggled to find Anna and her dad, since it was a huge place. I somehow managed to sneak through the riled up crowd and found them.

They were on stage performing a song. Their cover of "Grow Old with You" was blasting through the speakers, adding to the overall air of positivity that filled the large garden. I was standing around the corner, watching the newlywed couple dance together. I smiled.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

They waddled slowly together while slowly rotating, looking into each other's eyes.

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you._

I looked up from the couple and stared at Anna. She was singing the song fervently. The motions of her eyes opening and closing were captivating enough.

_I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold_

My stare met hers.

**__**_Need you__  
Feed you_

For that infinite moment, we kept our full attention on each other's eyes.

_Even let you hold the remote control._

As Anna's beautiful voice fill the air, I boldly stepped forward.

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink_

My nerves were alight and my heart was pounding the closer I got.

_I could be the man who grows old with you_

I paused five feet in front of her, passionately staring into each other's eyes.

_I wanna grow old with you._


End file.
